Cuestión de Vida o Muerte
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: En la constante misión de salvaguardar a Atenea, hasta el sacrificio de la persona más insignificante podría marcar la pauta hacia la victoria.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ © Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Toei Animation. La autora de este Fanfic no obtiene beneficio económico alguno con esta historia.

**CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE**

Por Fabiola Brambila.

**Domingo, 5 de mayo. **

**Mansión Kido. 10:17 a.m. **

Tokumaru Tatsumi se ajustó la corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, se dio un par de tirones en las solapas y, finalmente, abrochó los botones de su saco. Contempló su imagen por unos minutos más y asintió sonriendo, conforme con el resultado que presentaba su persona.

Bajó hacia el vestíbulo silbando alegremente la tonada de "para Elisa" de Beethoven. Estaba especialmente contento porque en ese día nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, le podía salir mal. Hoy celebraría su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, acompañado de la grata compañía de su novia Midori.

¡Ah, recordaba bien el día en que había conocido a Midori! Qué buen acierto por su parte haber recurrido a los servicios de aquel casamentero, que no tardó en dar con la mujer ideal que satisficiera todos los requisitos de su exigente estándar: "Debe ser bonita, educada y dócil" había indicado. Y el viejo astuto había superado sus expectativas, supo leer más allá de lo literal y la chica que le presentó no sólo llenaba el molde sino que carecía por completo de familiares metiches que solían indagar donde no debían, de hermanos celosos que le amenazaran con torturas chinas si la hacía llorar alguna vez y, por supuesto, del lastre de la vieja momia llamada suegra, siempre preocupada de armar a la hija de probadas artimañas para mangonearle. En resumen, Midori era huérfana, y eso no era lo mejor: ¡La chica cumplía con solicita rapidez la menor de sus exigencias, dejaba que él tomara todas las decisiones por ella y le sonreía agradecida por ello!

¡Ah, estaba enamorado!

Sólo había un pequeño detalle que lo incordiaba: aquellos zopilotes perceptivos que se dieron cuenta de la joyita que traía entre manos y que no tardarían en intentar arrebatársela. Ya uno o dos habían tanteado terreno, lo supo por los labios atemorizados de ella, que se lo confesó temerosa de que la rechazara por un mal entendido, que pensara que ella les coqueteaba a sus expensas ¡Infelices! ¿Es que acaso no sabían respetar lo ajeno? Pero estaba dispuesto a arrancar los acosos de cuajo: hoy le daría aquella cadenita a Midori, esa que había adquirido hace unos días, con un pequeño dije azul. Era una clara señal de que la chica ya tenía dueño y que la relación era seria. Y si los tipos seguían sin entender que debían mantenerse alejados… ¡Pues que se atuvieran a las consecuencias!

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, sacó un guante blanco de la bolsa de su pantalón y se enfundó una mano con él. Hoy no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de supervisar el trabajo de las sirvientas porque era su día libre, pero se sentía especialmente generoso. Así que deslizó el índice por el pasamanos, supervisó el guante y se lo mostró a la sirvienta que estaba limpiando, que lo miró con horror.

—Está sucio —dijo indolente y enseguida la corrió.

Tatsumi salió al fin rumbo a la cochera con el llanto desconsolado de la mujer musicalizando armoniosamente sus pasos.

¡Ah, el sonido del trabajo bien hecho!

Definitivamente nada le podía salir mal hoy.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto cuando un tono polifónico en específico le indicó que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Tatsumi, sonriendo aún, sacó el celular y revisó el mensaje.

La sonrisa se le borró.

Su cara se puso lívida.

Los ojos se le desorbitaron.

—¡No puede ser! —Logró musitar. Rápidamente se subió al coche, hundió el acelerador al máximo y cruzó la mansión Kido como un vendaval.

**Entrada al orfanato "Los Hijos de Las Estrellas". 10:19 a.m.**

—¡Adiós, Seiya! —Corearon los niños, encimándose unos sobre otros, compitiendo por un lugar privilegiado en la entrada de la puerta para ver la legendaria espalda de su héroe alejarse calle abajo.

—Adiós, niños—. Seiya, sonriente y con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se giró para despedirse de sus amigos mientras agitaba la mano que le quedaba libre—. Adiós, Miho ¡Gracias por el desayuno, te salió delicioso! —Y enseguida Seiya se llevó los dedos a los labios, se besó las puntas y lanzó el beso al aire, exagerando el alago.

Miho se sonrojó.

—Ven mañana a probar mi pay, quiero que le des el visto bueno a una nueva receta —dijo ella con timidez, mientras los niños intercambiaban golpes de complicidad en las costillas y la señalaban, burlones.

—¡Claro! Tenlo por seguro.

Seiya volvió a despedirse, pero esta vez guiñándole un ojo. Miho sintió la sangre agolparse en su cara y suspiró inconscientemente. Ante su reacción, los chiquillos estallaron a carcajadas.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Los novios! ¡UUUUUHH!

—¡Bah, cállense, malcriados! —Amonestó ella. Seiya se reía también unos metros más allá, mientras avanzaba.

Sin pensar en nada en especial, enfiló con dirección a su casa. Se chupaba los dientes, disfrutando los últimos vestigios del delicioso desayuno que Miho le había obsequiado, cuando, de pronto, escuchó el retumbante rugir de unos neumáticos friccionando contra el pavimento. Seiya volteó justo a tiempo para ver un auto negro avanzar por la calle a toda velocidad.

_¡Pinche conductor imprudente!_ Pensó y enseguida abucheó en voz alta:

—¡Bájale de huevos, pendejo! ¡Ni que fuera autopista!

Fue como si el conductor decidiera tomar venganza de sus injurias: horrorizado, Seiya observó como el coche abandonaba el camino abruptamente, allanaba la banqueta y avanzaba a toda máquina directo hacía él. Seiya corrió para salvar su vida; pisándole los talones, el motor rugía con toda la fiereza de un monstruo infernal a punto de devorar a su presa.

—¡Infeliz! ¡Muy salsa, tú! —Le gritó indignado al vidrio polarizado tras el que se ocultaba su agresor— ¡Si no te gusta, bájate y a ver de a cómo nos toca!

Entonces la puerta de vehículo se abrió en plena marcha y una garra enfundada por la manga de un saco apareció por ella. Seiya esperó de en vano que le precediera el resto del cuerpo en un despliegue de furica temeridad al más puro estilo de las películas de acción, pero el cobarde no abandonó la seguridad de su coche para enfrentarle. Seiya redujo la velocidad, dispuesto a plantarle cara al baboso aquel, y de inmediato la garra se cerró en torno a su playera y lo metió al interior del vehículo con brusquedad. Enseguida, Seiya sintió la textura acolchada de unos muslos bajo su trasero y sólo se le ocurrió pensar:

_¡Oh, ya! Así que eres un pervertido secuestrador… ¡Pues te fuiste a meter con la persona equivocada!_

Y, sintiéndose en pleno derecho de impartir justicia, le sorrajó un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¡ARGH! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! —Tronó una voz conocida.

—¿Tatsumi? —Seiya miró al pelón incrédulo, procesando en su pequeño cerebro el hecho de que al mayordomo de la honorable familia Kido gustara de la pedofilia— ¡Te acusaré con Saori, guarro asqueroso! —Amenazó, señalándole con el dedo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil? —Tatsumi se limpiaba las narices con la mano, manchando la tela de su impecable Giorgio Armani con sangre tipo B positivo —¡Hazte para allá, estúpido! —Estalló a continuación, lamentando de antemano la exorbitante suma que tendría que pagar en la tintorería.

Seiya se deslizó al asiento del copiloto y observó a Tatsumi sacar una libretita y tachar algo.

—Primer refuerzo: ¡Listo! —Musitó.

—¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber qué te traes?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Dime dónde está Shiryu!

—Ayer dijo que quería llevar a Shunrei a ver los cerezos en flor…

**Parque Kitanomaru. 10:24 a.m.**

Aquí y allá se erguían los cerezos, ostentando orgullosos sus ramas cargadas de innumerables racimos con delicados botones y exquisitas flores que sólo la naturaleza es capaz de exponer con elegante naturalidad. De vez en cuando las pequeñas flores se deshacían lánguidamente bañando con sus pétalos rosas las cabezas de los visitantes que habían ido a contemplarles. El melancólico espectáculo de las flores moribundas no mermaba los ánimos de nadie, muy al contrario: les recordaba a todos la importancia de vivir con dignidad, de disfrutar en plenitud cada momento por pequeño e insignificante que parezca. La gente aceptaba con alegría el mensaje y, bajo el follaje cómplice del milenario espectáculo, los enamorados volvían a intercambiar votos, los niños saltaban con alegría arrojándose puñados de florecillas y los ancianos olvidaban los sinsabores y rememoraban los grandes momentos compartidos con sus seres queridos.

Shiryu y Shunrei se habían alejado de la multitud buscando un rinconcito solitario donde pudieran disfrutar sin interrupciones de su mutua compañía. Sin hablar, sin prisas, extendieron sobre la alfombra rosada un mantelito blanco. Luego merengues, pastelitos, bizcochos, flanes y budines fueron saliendo de uno en uno de la canastita hasta cubrir de color el modesto trapo. El chico disfrutó del primor del paisaje que ofrecía la confitería por unos segundos y levantó la vista para posarla sobre los ojos aterciopelados de su bella arquitecta, cuya sonrisa competía con su obra en dulzura. Ella levantó un budín, cubrió su índice con él y se lo ofreció enseguida. Shiryu acercó los labios y ella, juguetonamente, le embadurnó de dulce la punta de la nariz.

Shunrei rió. Shiryu parpadeó ante la travesura, y luego contempló embelesado los petalitos prendidos de los mechones oscuros de la chica y la danza juguetona que la sombra del follaje del cerezo desplegaba sobre su cuerpo.

Shunrei dejó de reír. De pronto, ella contemplaba el mismo espectáculo en él.

—Shunrei…

—Dime, Shiryu.

—Shunrei, yo…

La muchachita adelantó el torso, nerviosa, ávida por escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Yo…

De pronto un griterío ensordecedor destazó la emoción del momento. Shiryu frunció el ceño, molesto y contrariado, intentando ignorar el relajo y concentrarse sólo en Shunrei. Elevó el timbre de su voz para que se escuchara por encima de los gritos aterrorizados de los visitantes.

—Yo…

No acabó la frase. Una oleada de tierra y pétalos machacados le llenó la boca, precedida por el derrape de unas llantas. Shiryu levantó la vista y se topó con la cara hinchada de Tatsumi asomando por la ventanilla de un coche negro.

—Refuerzo numero dos: ¡Listo! —Dijo el pelón mientras tachaba algo en una libreta; luego miró a Shiryu —¿Qué esperas? ¡Trépate ya! ¡YA! —Apuró, golpeando el laminado de la puerta con una mano, haciendo rugir el motor y aplastando repetidas veces el claxon: todo al mismo tiempo.

Shiryu subió al auto y Tatsumi arrancó, terminando de sepultar con una nueva descarga de porquería toda la comida y a su esforzada cocinera.

**Afueras del Centro Comercial Jubangai. 10:32 a.m.**

—¡Ladrón! —Gritó angustiada una mujer —¡Mi bolso!

El pillo esquivó con agilidad felina todo tipo de obstáculos sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo. Entre tanto grito, al fin apareció un policía sonando su silbato, pero para él no representaba un digno contrincante: estaba demasiado gordo. Sonriendo burlonamente, se dispuso a saltar un auto para llegar sin rodeos al otro lado de la calle… pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al verse detenido en pleno vuelo por la súbita y desagradable sensación de un tirón asfixiante en su cuello.

El fulano se estrelló contra la cajuela del coche y se deslizó sobre esta con violencia hasta que cayó al pavimento. Entre resuellos, se vio arrastrado sobre el concreto hasta los pies entaconados de una mujer extranjera de mirada hostil, que empuñaba el otro lado de la cuerda… No, ¡Del látigo!

—¡P-perra! —Escupió el malandrín —¡Suéltame, maldita!

Le lanzó una patada directo a la cara que la chica esquivó con facilidad. Ella respondió con otra que se impactó contra su mandíbula, tirándole varios dientes. El truhán pensó en maldecir, pero no pudo expresarse esta vez: la fulana le estranguló el buche aún más.

—No deberías indignarte por el trato recibido, basura —espetó fríamente la mujer —¿Qué derecho tienes tú sobre los bienes de los demás, que se parten el lomo a sol y sombra por conseguirlos? —El látigo se ciñó aún más a su cuello mientras los rasgos de su dueña se tornaban fieros —¡Qué cómodo debe ser conseguir dinero sin esforzarte! ¿Verdad?

Era tanto su coraje que estaba haciendo esfuerzos extras para no romperle el cuello ¿Cómo era posible que por salvaguardar la integridad física de basura como aquella los Caballeros arriesgaran continuamente el pellejo? Mejor sería desaparecerlo del mapa… total, nadie lloraría su muerte. El mundo estaba mejor sin parásitos como ese.

—¡June! ¡Holaaaaaa!

La dulce voz masculina la sacó de su trance asesino. Del otro lado de la calle June vio a su amigo Shun acercarse corriendo, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención y sonriendo alegremente.

Una música celestial pareció inundar sus oídos; los sonidos discordantes de la ciudad se trocaron en trinos alegres de aves exóticas y susurros cómplices de un céfiro risueño. El ser angelical se le acercó con paso ligero, en pausas, mientras su melena esmeraldina se agitaba sobre sus hombros y su aura radiante inundaba de paz su alrededor. La chica no pensaba, sólo sentía la martilleante emoción de su corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

El látigo, acorde al humor de su ama, se desenrolló del cuello de su víctima y enseguida se irguió con voluntad propia, encarando al malhechor como una serpiente. Para su horror, le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, como la madre que deja pasar una travesura insignificante a su hijo. El tipo se paró al fin, olvidando el bolso en el suelo, y huyó dando alaridos de espanto.

Shun se acercó al fin, ignorante de la tentativa de homicidio de su amiga, pues al estar del otro lado de la calle la fila de autos le tapaba la desagradable imagen del bandido retorciéndose cual vil gusano a los pies de la _femme fatale_.

—¡Hola, June! —De pronto reparó en el látigo que se enroscaba entre las piernas de su amiga de una manera que cualquier hombre hubiera calificado de sugerente y muy sexy, mientras su dueña lo miraba con intensidad —¡Vaya, nunca lo había visto actuar así antes! ¿Es un truco nuevo?

Shun observaba el arma intrigado y con curiosidad, con esa mirada cristalina carente de malicia. Su rostro inocente consiguió que June se avergonzara de sus morbosos pensamientos. Rápidamente, metió el látigo a su bolso.

—A veces lo hace —respondió con parquedad—. Ignóralo.

Sólo entonces Shun reparó en la ropa de su amiga: llevaba unas bonitas sandalias entaconadas, un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus torneadas piernas y una blusa tipo túnica que se ceñía bajo su busto y se abría como una cortina, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Un llamativo piercing adornaba su ombligo, dándole a su vientre el sensual aire de una odalisca.

—¡Wow! ¿Cuándo te lo pusiste? —Los ojos de Shun brillaron mientras lo señalaba —¡Se te ve genial!

June sonrió poniéndose colorada ¡Lo había notado! Se lo había puesto para él, justo al día después de que oyera a Shun declarar que le encantaban esos accesorios en las chicas.

—¿Te gusta? Puedes tocar si quieres —invitó entusiasta.

Shun se dio gusto y luego se irguió, regalándole a su amiga otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—¡Qué coqueta andas hoy! —Le dijo con tono pícaro—. Apuesto a que llamas la atención de muchos chicos, ¿eh?

Shun rió divertido imaginándose la escena. June lo miró decepcionada; hubiera preferido que Shun le dijera algo más atrevido, o ya de perdida le rozara la panza "por casualidad" cuando supervisaba el colguije. Pero nada de eso, en su lugar el bobo se reía como las colegialas con las que se topaba en el metro y le preguntaban dónde se había puesto el accesorio, ansiosas de imitar la novedad. Con los hombres era diferente, algunos se volteaban abochornados cuando los descubría mirando, otros hacían observaciones atrevidas entre ellos y los más aventados le hacían propuestas indecorosas ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Shun? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba que estaba dispuesta a todo con él y se le iba un poco la mano?

—¡Ah! ¿Hasta cuándo irás a madurar? —Se lamentó ella en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada. Voy a comprar mi mandado; nos vemos.

June le dio la espalda.

—Espera, June, te acompaño. Yo también iba al super antes de encontrarnos.

Shun y June apenas iban a entrar al establecimiento cuando un pitido estridente les hizo dar un respingo. June gritó indignada cuando el imprudente conductor casi transforma sus pies en papilla.

—¡FÍJATE, PENDEJO! —Gritó ella descargando sobre la puerta del vehículo una violenta patada que hundió el chasis.

El vidrio polarizado se bajó y Tatsumi asomó el rostro.

—¡Cómo me costó dar contigo! —Le gritó a Shun —¡Súbanse, no tengo el día!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Inquirió Shun subiendo al auto, extrañándose de que Tatsumi no se pusiera histérico por el daño a su propiedad.

Se percató de que Seiya y Shiryu, que estaban dentro, lucían muy extraños, como asustados. Ambos se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas al tapizado del asiento; sus nudillos ya estaban blancos.

—Más vale que te pongas el cinturón —advirtió Shiryu con tono enigmático.

Antes de que preguntara el motivo, Tatsumi arrancó, dándole de paso un susto de muerte a June que todavía tenía un pie fuera del auto.

—¡TEN CUIDADO, IDIOTA!

—Refuerzos tres y cuatro: ¡Listos!— Volvió a decir rayoneando su célebre libreta. Se volvió hacía Shun —¿Y Hyoga? ¿Dónde está?

—Tomó un autobús hacía el aeropuerto —respondió este—. Su vuelo a Rusia sale hoy.

—¡Maldita sea, no lo recordaba! —Injurió dándole una iracunda palmada al volante —¡He de apurarme o lo perderé!

Tatsumi dio un volantazo, metiéndose por un estrecho callejón a toda potencia. De hecho estaba tan estrecho que el carro se hubiera atorado de no ser por la velocidad que llevaba. Todos, excepto el pelón, se tapaban los oídos intentando protegerlos del estridente chirrido del metal contra la pared, que levantaba chispas a su paso.

El "atajo" los llevó directo a una calle transitada por la que Tatsumi se metió audazmente, atravesándosele a un camión que transportaba gallinas y al que logró eludir por un pelo de rana calva de escasos milímetros. La demente carrera no paró ahí, el auto siguió zigzagueando a la velocidad del rayo, esquivando y rebasando, rozando y desequilibrando. Los chicos gritaban aterrados a pesar suyo, visitados por fugaces flash backs de sus vidas que sólo los ponían más histéricos, pues no deseaban acabar sus existencias prensados entre fierros humeantes y retorcidos después de haber pasado por infinidad de peligros más trascendentales.

Tatsumi había agarrado una curva e intentaba rebasar nuevamente a un chofer demasiado lento. Iba tan rápido que parecía a punto de remontar el vuelo sobre el acantilado al más puro estilo del Sandy-móvil. Pero Shun dudaba que aquel coche poseyera el poder ingrávido del amor y, prudentemente, decidió seguir el consejo de Shiryu y abrocharse el cinturón con dedos entorpecidos por sus temblores, mientras convidaba a June a seguir su ejemplo.

En eso, un atasco en el tráfico frustró al fin la carrera suicida del acelerado mayordomo, concediéndoles un respiro a los azorados pasajeros. Tatsumi maldijo por quintagésima ocasión, se mordió las uñas, se mesó su inexistente cabello, presionó el claxon varias veces y luego bajó del coche para injuriar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones a todo el que tenía por delante. Se ganó un par de replicas groseras y unas bombas liquidas improvisadas con botellas, que se estrellaron cerca de sus pies y salpicaron sus finos mocasines italianos de un pestilente liquido ambarino. Tatsumi volvió al vehículo, rumiando venganzas que jamás llevaría a cabo por la prisa que apremiaba…

Y entonces lo vio: a su derecha se extendía virgen la empinada ladera de un camellón sembrado de arbolitos, que lo comunicaba directamente con el tramo del otro lado de la curva en la que se encontraban. Ayudándose de la agilidad mental en matemáticas ganada gracias a su profesión como Administrador de Empresas, hizo rápidos cálculos y se dio cuenta que de atravesar por ahí se ahorraría mínimo quinientos metros y, fácil, los cuarentaicinco minutos de estrés que iría acumulando si decidía seguir el camino establecido a vuelta de rueda, como un hombre civilizado.

No lo pensó dos veces: Un nuevo volantazo y el vehículo se precipitaba raudo sobre el cerril declive, traqueteando entre las piedras y las imperfecciones del terreno, saltando cual indómito potrillo, en medio de un rodeo, que lucha por arrojar al aire a su jinete. Un perrangucho sarnoso, que olfateaba el suelo en busca de un bocadillo para calmar sus tripas, tuvo la mala fortuna de atravesarse en el camino del temerario conductor que, por no perder unas valiosísimas diezmilésimas de segundo en dar un insignificante rodeo, decidió echarle el carro encima. El desdichado animalillo se estrelló con violencia contra el parabrisas, dejando tras de sí una copia sanguinolenta de su silueta, que quedó adherida al vidrio como la escalofriante parodia de una estampilla.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! —Gimoteó Shun, apurándose en sepultar el rostro entre los pechos de su amiga, lamentando el triste fin del anónimo perrito.

June no dijo nada, la cercanía de Shun le había anestesiado el sentido de supervivencia y ahora flotaba en un limbo color de rosa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa estúpida y apretaba más la cabeza del chico contra su busto.

—¡Maldita sea! —Renegó Tatsumi, pues el animal había ido a estrellarse justo frente a él, impidiéndole cualquier visibilidad.

Prendió el limpia brisas, pero eso no sirvió para otra cosa más que para ayudar a colarse la sangre por las grietas del cristal, remedando aquellas películas de terror cuyo cliché consiste en hacer destilar sangre por las paredes.

—¡Atenea, socórrenos! —Imploraron al unisonó Seiya y Shiryu, seguros de que su fin había llegado.

—¡Mierda de parabrisas! ¡Chino tenías que ser!

Tatsumi soltó el volante e, irreflexivamente, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para limpiar directamente el desperfecto con una franela. Como era de esperarse ahora sí terminaron chocando contra un arbolillo rebelde que había crecido fuera de la línea establecida a sus congéneres.

**Interior del autobús rumbo al aeropuerto. 10:45 a.m.**

Hyoga se había resignado a perder el vuelo y a dormir en el aeropuerto para esperar al día siguiente y tomar otro. Se recostó plácidamente sobre el respaldo de su asiento y se colocó en los oídos los audífonos de su reproductor de música. Así pasó varios minutos hasta que un atronador estallido lo sacó de su modorra. Hyoga se espabiló a tiempo para ver por la ventanilla una espesa humareda extenderse en el camellón, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban varados.

—¡Chofer, abra la puerta! —Gritó, corriendo hacia la salida y abriéndose paso a empujones entre los demás pasajeros chismosos que se congregaban en el pasillo esperando la oportunidad de obtener una vista mejor del accidente.

Una vez fuera del bus, Hyoga atravesó el campo rumbo a la zona de desastre mientras le gritaba a los curiosos, que estiraban el cuello fuera de sus autos, que llamaran a una ambulancia.

Tamaño fue su alivio cuando descubrió sobrevivientes. Estos salían del vehículo retorcido con parsimonia, tambaleándose, arrastrándose, gimiendo y tosiendo a causa del humo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la nube de polvo se disipó del todo y descubrió en las víctimas a sus amigos.

—¡Muchachos! ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Están bien?

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! P-pierde cuidado… —respondió un sofocado Seiya que sacudió la mano cuando Hyoga acudió a levantarlo del suelo —¿Alguien con lesiones graves?

Los demás respondieron tosigosos, al parecer todos habían salido bien librados.

—¡DIOS MIO! ¡TATSUMI! —Recordó Shun.

Tatsumi colgaba de la ventanilla sangrando abundantemente. Con esfuerzo logró levantar un poco la cabeza mientras de su garganta surgía un agónico quejido de dolor.

—O… o-objetivo prin… cipal… listooooo…

—¡Rápido, alguien llame una ambulancia! —Volvió a exigir el rubio al público chismoso—. No te preocupes, Tatsumi, todo va a salir bien…

—U… u-una… e… mergen… cia…

—¡No hables! Debes ahorrar tus energías.

—Déjalo, Hyoga —intervino Shiryu—. Tatsumi no suele comportarse tan temerariamente. Algo de suma importancia debió incitar sus acciones—. Shiryu se inclinó ante el herido —Di, Tatsumi, ¿cuál era el objetivo de reunirnos a todos?

—H-han secuestrado… a la… s… señorita…

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—¿¡A SAORI!?

—¿¡CÓMO ES ESO!?

Pero Tatsumi estaba demasiado débil para responder; haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró extraer su celular de su funda, eligió un mensaje en específico y se lo ofreció a Shiryu antes de desmayarse.

El mensaje era de Saori, ni más ni menos. Rezaba:

"**¡EMERGENCIA! **

**¡MÁNDAME A HYOGA! **

**CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE."**

Y más abajo anotaba una dirección. Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas resueltas, seguros de estar ante las puertas de otra cruenta batalla.

—June, quédate a cuidar de Tatsumi en lo que llega la ambulancia —pidió Shun. La muchacha asintió seriamente, posicionándose junto al herido.

—Tatsumi, tu sacrificio no será en vano —juró solemnemente Seiya, antes de salir corriendo tras la zaga de sus amigos.

El lugar no se encontraba muy lejos, pero en honor a la gravedad de la situación se trasladaron hasta allá a velocidad mach cinco.

Arribaron al lugar de la cita, dispuesto en pleno centro de Tokio, y atravesaron las instalaciones del local con todos los sentidos en alerta. Un aire helado imperaba el ambiente y todos se preguntaron si el enemigo que debían enfrentar esta vez controlaba ese elemento y que si era por ese motivo que Saori mandaba llamar a Hyoga con tanto apremio. Los civiles, en su mayoría jóvenes, volteaban a ver su avance acelerado, unos con curiosidad y otros con molestia. Nadie parecía estar alterado por culpa de un ataque, todos estaban ocupados de sus cosas y nada más. Los conceptos "fiesta y diversión" flotaban por doquier.

—¿Era aquí? ¿Estás seguro de que leíste bien el mensaje, Shiryu? —Preguntó Seiya, desconcertado por atmósfera antibélica del sitio.

—Sí, esta es la dirección.

—¿Seguro? Mira, acuérdate que el oculista te había dicho que ocupabas lentes y tú, por vanidoso, no te los has puesto.

—Te estoy diciendo que este es el sitio, Seiya —confirmó de nuevo con un leve deje de enojo en su voz.

Después de una acalorada disputa, no se les ocurrió otro método mejor que buscar a Saori gritando su nombre por todo el lugar. Finalmente, una vocecilla conocida se alzó en medio de una pegajosa pieza de J-Pop.

—¡Aquí estoy!

—¡SAORI!

Todos se reunieron guiados por la voz de su diosa, jadeantes, expectantes, temiendo encontrarla desollada por su secuestrador de turno o sufriendo de una agónica tortura.

Su diosa los encaró sudorosa, sus pies marcando enérgicamente un ritmo frenético al son de unas flechitas multicolores que atravesaban la pantalla frente a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los muchachos la contemplaron boquiabiertos, mientras la joven heredera de los Kido ejecutaba un paso especialmente complicado con la maestría de un experto en bailes de video juegos.

Al fin la música acabó y en la pantalla apareció la calificación que se merecía la ejecutante del improvisado baile: Una "S" ni más ni menos. Con los pies, Saori se apresuró a registrar su record con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailoteando en su rostro.

—¿Han visto? ¡Soy el primer lugar!

Todos la miraban con desaprobación.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —Preguntó, extrañada de que no le hicieran eco a su victoria.

—Saori —Hyoga intentaba mantenerse sereno —¿Se puede saber para qué mandaste a Tatsumi a buscarnos?

Saori se echó la melena tras la espalda, un poco molesta por el interrogatorio.

—Pues que yo recuerde sólo mandé por ti—. Cruzó una pierna y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Verás: el equipo de refrigeración se les descompuso…

—¡¿El equipo de refrigeración? —Exclamaron todos.

En ese momento, sonó por el altavoz la voz de una empleada:

"_¡Bienvenidos a Ice-Planet! En este momento, nuestras pistas de patinaje están fuera de servicio debido a fallas técnicas, pero los invitamos a disfrutar de nuestra gran variedad de videojuegos, de nuestras modernas instalaciones de Karaoke con los últimos hits del momento y de nuestros centros de comida, atendidos por los más cordiales empleados de todo Tokio. Por su comprensión: ¡Gracias! ¡Les deseamos a todos nuestros clientes una feliz estancia!"_

* * *

><p>NA:

**Respeten a los peatones ¡No sean gachos con nosotros!**


End file.
